Chappy Strawberries
by Makayla
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Strawberries, Chappy. Their first kiss wasn't exactly planned... Please be aware that this is major fluff :D IchiRuki.


Chappy Strawberries

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine and never will be... sob

Ichigo glared as the wickedly-grinning girl pulled a box of strawberries from one of the shopping bags. Rukia beamed wider as she noticed his look from the corner of her eye before she headed over to the sink to wash each individual strawberry with an almost euphoric relish.

Adding one last insult, she began humming an upbeat tune she'd heard earlier on something Ichigo had called a radio. Ichigo's scowl deepened before he turned to storm up into his bedroom, leaving a satisfied Rukia to hum a little louder.

When she followed him up five minutes later she found him sitting on the bed, reading manga with his legs drawn up close to his chest. She sat down heavily beside him before selecting a strawberry and admiring it delicately in the daylight streaming through the window. Smiling in approval, she popped it into mouth

Unfortunately her savouring of the treat was marred by one particular loud-mouthed boy.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo stared at the black-haired girl with a mixture of disbelief and morbid curiosity

"What?" Rukia asked in return, picking up another strawberry

"That," Ichigo replied, staring at the second monstrosity cradled between her fingers

"Oh. Don't you think it looks like Chappy?" she asked, holding up the small fruit for further inspection. She'd cut a v-shaped incision to the centre of the strawberry. This left the two sides sticking up in such a way that might have, possibly, resembled, very vaguely, a pair of rabbit's ears, maybe, to any normal, sane human being. But then Rukia had long passed any chance of Ichigo ever calling her a normal, sane human being- especially where rabbits were concerned. "Do you want one?" she asked, innocently offering up the bowl as she slipped the one in her hand into her mouth

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief and she pulled it back

"Your loss," she informed him, before settling down to happily stuff her face with the remaining strawberries.

They sat in silence for a while as Rukia joyously devoured her treats. Needless to say they didn't last long and Rukia was soon left staring mournfully down at the solitary strawberry as though begging it to multiply itself. Unfortunately, God was apparently not in the mood to perform miracles for greedy shinigamis.

Sensing her lack of movement Ichigo glanced down at the girl. Catching the sullenness of her gaze he laughed, "You finished already?" he asked

"No, I've still got one left!" she defended, glaring up at him

"Really?" he lent over as if to check before suddenly snatched the remaining piece from her bowl

"Hey!" Rukia screeched in indignation, "give that back you… you strawberry thief!" She shouted. In return Ichigo grinned and placed the strawberry mockingly between his teeth. Rukia scowled in a way worthy of the orange-haired boy himself. She quickly decided that she'd never let her strawberry fall victim of a place as foul as that boy's stomach.

She propelled herself forwards, for some reason believing the best way to go about retrieving her fruit was to capture it with her own teeth. (Possibly because her own thought patterns were moving along lines of: 'bastard… teeth… kill him… strawberry… teeth… how dare… teeth! My strawberry …must… moronic… teeth… save… teeth… idiot… strawberry… save…')

Of course she was quickly shown the error of ways- with a force a kin to a two-ton truck moving at high speeds- when her lips touched his.

She froze.

In hindsight she realised that that probably hadn't been the most intelligent thing to do in such a situation either. However she suddenly decided the being stupid just this once (or twice) was fine as soon as she felt a hesitant pressure against her mouth. Their conjoined lips slid together as Rukia bit the strawberry out of the way and slid her tongue in alongside his.

It took a few minutes for the black-haired girl to forcibly drag herself away from the warm mouth. She bit down on her lip as she found herself staring into intense, dark brown eyes. Seconds past as their shallow breathes mingled with each other, drifting over sensitive skin before slowly, an unstoppable smile began to slid across Rukia's face.

She pulled her eyes away and glanced down with a slight pink tinging her cheeks (although it was nothing in comparison to Ichigo's raging red). When she looked up the blush remained but her eyes now glittered in amusement,

"So you really do taste like strawberries!"


End file.
